I know what goes Bump in the night
by Deli-chan
Summary: Warning! Toys! Kinkyness! Horny Vampire! blinkuu right just read it.
1. I know what goes Bump in the night

And then I saw it. I saw it and I ran. Wouldn't you run if you saw something so strangely beautiful yet dangerous. And trust me, you know that this something is dangerous. I ran. I can run fast, just to let you know, but this thing, this beautiful thing was in front of me almost instantly. They told me not to go out tonight yet I did, and now I feel stupid. The thing's fingers untangled my braid, eyes seeming to pierce my soul.  
  
"Well, Duo, we finally meet. I did not think you would be as frightened as you were"  
  
Gods his voice was like silk..I mean, no. Not silk. I am not falling for this thing. And when he spoke I could see pearl white fangs, yes, fangs. I step back, forgetting that he has me by the braid. His fingers,..I feel them but don't want to. It seems that I am in some sort of trance now, and I cant move. It seems that I am only breathing though I don't understand why I cannot move. And now I feel it. Fangs in my neck. If I could only move,..I know that I could get out of here but instead, my legs give out, muscles weakening as the thing drank. The only noise possible to make was a strangled cry through parted lips, my mouth dry from trying to scream.  
  
Darkness.  
  
I woke up to a throbbing in my neck, my whole body in some sort of state that I could not comprehend and then I heard it. Whispering, cooing, telling me to awaken, open my eyes. I did so, looking around weakly, struggling to move though finding that I could not. When my vision cleared I saw a dimly lit room and when I looked down, I was bare. Where the hell were my clothes?! Not a bad sight, of course but..that's not the point!  
  
I saw him again, standing, grinning, eyes burning into me making me feel so small that he could squirsh me and he knew that was how I felt. He knew it and took pride in it.  
  
"Where the fuck did you put my clothes you sick bastard! And why the fuck am I tied up like this?!" I just noticed it. My wrists bound, tied above my head, legs propped up, feet resting against two poles, ankles tied to them leaving me completely exposed. When I squirmed I felt only more pain and winced, causing a low chuckle from my captor  
  
"Duo, Duo. You should really know better then to struggle, especially when you are as weak as you are." And then he did something I didn't want to like. His hand wrapped about my shaft, giving it a squeeze before rubbing gently. ::Scream for me Duo::  
  
He spoke,..didn't he? No, his lips didn't move..ah, but this..feeling, what the hell was he doing? Against my will, my lips parted, hoarse breaths and quiet moans escaping as he continued the treatment though close to my release he slipped something on..and it hurt. But my pain only made his grin widen as he left momentarily, coming back minutes later with a small chest.   
  
"I do quite love these modern day inventions. Don't you?" A slender finger shoved something inside of me and it made me cry out. I didn't want to, but it happened involuntarily. And then he smiled, flipping a switch which made waves of shocks move throughout my body, sending it into convulsions. I pulled helplessly at the bonds, back arching, lifting off of the bed. His smile widened and it was gone. I was left to pant, trying to catch my breath as he pulled out something else. And Damn, my cock needed release! By now it was swollen, the stupid thing he put on making it painful.  
  
"Let's see how you like them both inside you" What the hell did he mean by that.  
  
"Ah!" I Felt it, something being shoved inside me, scraping at the walls, pressing at the vibrating piece. He flipped the switch. Strong hands moved the rubber thing in and out of me hard causing me to wince but still cry out in pleasure and pain. The best mix, but that's what he tells me later. I'm getting ahead of myself.  
  
He left it on you know, and left me there with something sticking out of me, something inside me, and something not allowing my release. He kissed my head, running his fingers through my hair and it was only then when I realized that my braid was undone, hair washed. I looked to him weakly, groggily, a daze clouding my vision, colour still in my cheeks from the treatment.  
  
"Duo, you are mine. And I will be back for you I promise. We'll just keep these little things in here for now, how does that sound?"   
  
I remember making a small sound of disapproval and he only smiled, kissing my lips gently, licking away any trace of saliva. It made me cringe.  
  
"Oh, And my name is Heero, by the way"  
  
With that, he slipped off the ring, though left the small vibrating thing inside me which caused my body to jerk forward as I released, seed spilling out. He smiled and left, and all I could do was watch and try to break free.  
  
--..first fic..merp. Not done yet though. Heero left the vibrator on! Heh..yeh, I'm kinky *shrug* hope you enjoyed it 


	2. I know what goes Bump in the night

The next time i was awake i realized that i was no longer bound. That, allow me to say, is a relief. I tried to run my fingers through my hair, which was in three braids. Someone had to have an infatuation with my hair. I couldnt remember when i lost consciousness but i was sure that i bled because i was just sore. Bruises were everywhere, or at least that is what it felt like. By the time all my senses caught on, the first thing i smelled was pizza...Why would they have pizza? And then i saw it. Fresh pizza..everything..i mean everything on it. "Fuck-knockers.."  
  
"Fuck-knockers, Duo?" - At that time my head snapped up so much that I couldn't see for a few seconds. I blinked to regain focus, managing a snarl at my captor. This 'Heero' Fellow merely laughed, such a laugh shouldn't sound so good, but it did. It flowed over me like silk. Silk. I saw then that I was wearing silk pajamas and felt immediately more comfortable  
  
"Yes, Fuck-knockers. What the hell do you want from me"  
  
"From you, Duo? Oh I want more then you can give me yet. But believe you me, you will give it..and willingly by the time I'm finished. Now." He hesitated, tapping his chin before smiling, bringing the box of pizza over and setting it on my lap "We got you all cleaned up for a good rea--"  
  
"--Don't give me bull shit. I don't want to be here, or don't you realize that. I should be going but I don't think that that is your full intenti--"   
  
"My full intention, Duo, is to get your help with..things." At that point, another walked in, sitting on the side of the bed. His skin was not only fair but it was gorgeous. I couldn't take my eyes off of him until my head was forced to again face this 'Heero' character. I frowned, seeing that out noses was nearly touching, and he smiled. He actually smiled. I withdrew as he spoke, looking away.  
  
"Don't do that..not only don't do that, but get this thing..out of here.." The fair skinned blonde smiled, crawling over to me, licking at the wound which was already healing on my neck. I tensed as Heero joined in though instead of licking my neck he licked my lips, pressing me back into the bed, the pizza gone, lost to the floor. Uselessly I clawed at the two though they seemed to enjoy that, bulges beneath both pairs of pants rubbing against me. I cursed which drew out a chuckle from the two, skilled fingers removing my pants as well as unbuttoning the shirt. I soon felt more then two pairs of hands wandering my body, able to feel the varying temperatures. If these were vampires, some of them ate while others did not.  
  
"Master, where did you find him"  
  
"Him..his name is Duo..you know Duo. Let us show him hospitality."   
  
My groans of protest caused a sharp bite to my inner thigh, pupils dilating. Seeing now that I couldn't quite move, I tried desperately to will my body against reacting. With the mixture of kisses and caresses I was as hard as the rest of them. A few pairs of hands disappeared and the moans of two were heard distantly, my senses again beginning to fade. I again cursed though was silenced by hungry lips, lips which were so soft, satin…or something. It had to be this Heero fellow because I could feel his 'heart' beating against mine..cold blooded bastard of a heart, but a heart nonetheless. His hands felt like ice as expert fingers gave a tight squeeze to my aching cock. I managed not to respond accept for a quiet grunt, which caused a sharp bite to my nipple. I could feel the blood now yet my body once more refused to try and squirm. This goddamn power these things have over me. I don't like it. Fuck. Shit Fuck Fuck. Those were pretty much the only words I could think of at the moment as I was pulled to a seated position, picked up with ease by heero. I was soon set on his lap, my eyes widened, jaw dropping. Damn,..swelled cocks..shit fuck..ow. 


End file.
